Official Love
by Willow Stryker
Summary: Sesshomaru and Ayame know how the feel for on another, but a twist of fate shows them that they have other people to impress before life becomes theirs to live. Part Two of Stalker Love. SessxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was hot. Ayame sat in the middle of miles of hot dry land. She was dying of thirst and was to exhausted to move on. She looked pitiful. Her hair and skin were covered in dry sweat and dirt; her wings drooped around her with various feathers ripped out. Her dry and bleeding lips supplied the only moisture for ages.

_I'm going to die._ She thought, eyes filling with tears. _I'm going to die here and no one can help me._

She woke up then with a violent jerk. Her room. She was safely tucked into bed in Sesshomaru's castle. Ayame sighed. Every night that nightmare seemed more and more real. Ayame stretched before dragging herself outof bed and gathering her things to dress. She pulled on her old travel pants and cutoff top then tied her hair into a knot before heading out into the hallway.

It was late morning, almost lunch so Ayame head for Sesshomaru's study. He was inside behind his desk, not reading or writing for once. The demon lord was looking out the window with a calm expression.

Ayame crept into the room and shut the door behind her before settling into her normal chase. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, secretly letting Sesshomaru's sent cool her still jittery nerves. His aura was as calm as his face and she knew he was almost completely disconnected from the world.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru wasn't thinking about much. For once he had no paper work to go over and nothing to plan. So he sat back to day dream and watch the sun come up. It wasn't until the sun was nearly completely up that he realized that he had company.<p>

The demon lord turned his golden eyes on his unofficial love. She wasn't paying him any attention, only sitting in his company, gently stroking her tail as she thought. He studied her face as he had been doing more and more. She hadn't gone hunting in a few days and her eyes showed it. They were half lidded and dull. The bags underneath them showed she hadn't been sleeping well either.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance. She needed to start taking better care of herself. Her mind was hardly ever on her own well being.

Ayame yawned and settled herself more comfortably on the chase. She glanced at Sesshomaru and smiled when she caught him looking at her. "Slow day?" She asked, completely oblivious to her lord's annoyed expression.

He nodded once before standing to walk around the chase. Ayame watched as he came around to stand in front of her. He leaned down and cupped the hybrid's cheeks gently between his hands. He ran his thumb over the bags under her eyes and waited for her response.

Ayame smiled lazily. She could feel his disapproval sprinkled in with his love. How she'd ever managed to be unsure of how much he loved her, she didn't know.

Sesshomaru was still waiting, still stroking her cheeks with slow soothing motions. Ayame sighed, no point in lying to him. "I haven't been sleeping well because of nightmares." She told him about the horrid desert dream. He listened patiently, then stood straight.

"We are leaving soon. Be prepared."

They left the castle right after lunch. Ayame followed Sesshomaru on Aun's back. She glanced over her shoulder a couple times to see that Rin hadn't moved for her place by the castle's entrance. She waved with a bright smile on her face, surprisingly accepting that she was being left behind.

They travled in a comfortable silence for the rest of the day and evening. Once it was fully dark, Sesshomaru found a patch of thick oak trees and sat himself at the base of one. "Ayame,"

The girls looked up, trying to remember the last time her name left the demon lord's lips. "Yes?"

"You have not eatten all day."

It took a few moments for the statment to mean anything to her; and when it did, Ayame laughed. "Oh, I'm fine! I don't have to eat everyday just like you don't. I've gone months without ..."

Sesshomaru's eyes were on her then and Ayame's words died off. She could see that her response to his statement had pissed him off. "What happens if you do not eat, onna? Will you become slow or weak? How about your precious hair? What makes you so sure that it will not fall out of your head, strand by unfed strand?" His voice was cold, even, and sharp.

Ayame's eyes widened and her hands went up automaticaly to touch her long healthy hair. Sesshoamru closed his eyes again, he didn't seem to be expecting an answer. A few moments passed before a small unnatural breeze waft into Sesshomaru's face; carrying the sent of demonic energy and Ayame as she flew of to hunt.

The girl soared lazily through the sky, trying to ignore the stray hairs that smacked her in the face. She thought about Sesshomaru's words. What if all her hair fell out becasue she didn't eat? She already felt more sluggish than usual. As if her morning grogginess wouldn't ever wear off. She couldn't lose her looks. If she did, se would lose Sesshomaru too!

Something moved and Ayame didn't have time to identify it before being clipped the shoulder and knocked off of her flight pattern. The sky filled her vision, contrastingly soft and welcome compared to the hard eath she was heading for. Ayame screeched and tried desperatly to right herself, but her wings were doing nothing more than flapping uselessly at her sides. She screamed again, closing her eyes as she sensed the ground coming for her.

The rushing sound of air vanished and Ayame was still falling, but at a much slower pace. She opened her eyes as Sesshomaru circled his left arm under her legs. The two landed gently in the grass but Sesshomaru didn't let Ayame down. The demon lord's bright eyes had pinpointed his target. "Little brother," he called icily. "Why do you insist on showing your insolence to me?"

Ayame looked down from her place practicaly seated on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Inu-Yasha appeared from the trees, his angry eyes on the hybrid's perch.

"Since when do you keep freaks as pets Sesshomaru?" He spat.

Ayame flapped her wings and hissed angrily. She would have launched herself, but Sesshomaru's grip was like steal around her knees. She settled for a verbal threat. "Watch your mouth mutt! I'll drain you dry next time!"

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at this, but nothing else about him changed. "Are you going to leave in peace brother or do I have to remove you?"

Inu-yasha drew Tetsaiga. The large blade gleamed in the moon light. Ayame scoffed. "You could'nt take either of us down if you tried. Do you really think you have a chance when we're together?"

Inu-Yasha growled. "Fuck you!"

Sesshomaru's arm released Ayame's legs and instantly she launched into the air, her screech echoing in the air. Sesshomaru slowly drew Bakusaiga, his smile was hardly visible. "Your move brother."

* * *

><p>End of the first chapter of Official Love! Sorry it took me soooooo long. Life loves to throw curveballs at me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Aiko took in a slow deep breath. The air was crisp and cool and the night seemed almost perfect except for the retched noise happening some miles to the east. She glared in that direction but listened. The familiar crashing of steel on steel made her sigh. It reminded her of her long dead mate. She missed him, but she still couldn't quite forgive his theatrical way of separating himself.

The woman shook her head and laughed at herself. _Control your heart, Ai_, Her demon warned gently. Aiko closed her eyes and tilted her head to the winds. _You went and got your senses worked up._

Dispite her demon's warning, Aiko took a deep breath through her nose. Her brow frowned. This was not her lover's smell at all. It smelt…wild almost. Aiko turned and followed her nose. Whatever it was, The Widow of the West wanted to know.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched Ayame's shadow could Inuyasha's face. when the half demon looked up, Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, sending a poison whip to crack against his brother's cheek. The mutt hissed in pain. When he took one hand off of his sward's hilt to touch his cheek, Ayame dove.<p>

Being much faster than Inu-Yasha, Ayame gave him no time to brace himself. She tucked her head and rammed her shoulder hard into his side. Inu-Yasha was knocked off his feet and a few yard a way a tree stopped him. Ayame's toes touched earth and she ran a couple steps to lose her extra momentum. She glanced to Sesshomaru who wasn't even watching the fight. He had turned to look behind him. Ayame watched as Sesshomaru walked into the woods, leaving her alone with his brother. She turned to the still downed half breed with a smile.

"You're dead now!"

* * *

><p>Seshsomaru didn't walk far. When the loud sounds of a fight began to fade into the back round her stopped moveing. He was sure Ayame could handle herself, but he didn't want to venture to far. Instead he waited.<p>

"You look so much like your father." His mother spoke gently as she stepped out from the trees. "Is that your brother making all that noise?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond to that. Instead he moved stiffly to nod his head. "Hello Mother."

The female youkai nodded back. There was a loud screech and the ground trembled under their feet. Sesshomaru waited only a second to hear Ayame laugh. "Missed me!" She sang. His demon sighed. _She's alright1!_

Aiko raised an eyebrow. "Whats going on over there Sesshomaru? Are you concerned for your brother's well being? Or did something else make your heart skip like that?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Had his heart skipped? It felt steady as ever to him. His mother begain to walk past him. "Wel lif you don't tell me who's over there I will go look for myself."

He couldn't tell her no, but he could follow and make sure Ayame didn't do anything to get herself killed.

Ayame had done the exact opposite. When the inu-youkai emerged from the trees it was clear that the winner of the battle was only playing with her meal at this point.

Inu-Yasha had been disarmed and was bleeding from his neck, face, and head. He stood to the side, his breath heaving as he watch Ayame. She stood yards from him, her pants had been torn but other than that she was unscathed. Her claws dripped with Inu=Yasha's blood as did her mouth. Her eyes had gone completly black and her wings flapped anxiously.

"C'mon Inu-Yasha!" She cooed, lifting an arm to beckon with bloody fingers. "Don't you want to play anymore?"

Inu-Yasha blinked a few times then took a clumbsy step forward. He waited a few seconds then took another few steps. Sesshomaru watched Ayame's smile brighten. A single glance at her elongated fangs made it clear. This was Ayame hunting.

She purred gently and her tail twitched in anticipation. "That's it Inu-Yasha. Keep walking."

Sesshomaru's eyes dart to his mother who watched silently as Ayame lured in her prey. She looked up to her son and raised an eyebrow, a sly smirk crossed her lips. "Looks like your brother doesn't stand a chance." The two turned back to watch Ayame again.

Inu-Yasha was only a few yards away. With eathc step he took, it became clearer that he was under some form of trance. His steps were faulty and he hesetated between each one. Ayame only smile reassuringly and continued to call him closer. "thats it. A little ways at a time."

Suddenly, Ayame wasn't temtping Inu_Yasha with her fingers anymore. Her arm was raised and clenched in her fist was an arrow. It glowed with holy energy and Sesshomaru could smell the burning flesh of his mate. She didn't seem to notice the pain, but ayame did turn her head to the arrow. She looked into the woods with narrowed eyes. "You low life human." She growled. Inu-Yasha blinked, slowly turning his eyes to the trees too. Kagome was standing there, her expression stunned and afraid.

Ayame spun the arrow around in her hand, the threw in back. It soared through the air, landing with a solid thud into Kagome's cheast. THe human girl screamed and the sound instantly slapped Inu-Yasha out of his trance.

"Kagome!" He cried and in a flash he was at her side. He picked the girl up and then glanced at Ayame who's face had gone stone cold. "I'll be back for you!" Then he ran away, his injured woman in his arms.

Sesshomaru wasn't oblivious to the fact that his mother's eyes were on him. He just didn't care, his focus was on Ayame. She glared into the tree line as her eyes faded back to their speckled purple. Her wings quivered before shrinking back into her skin and then she heaved a sigh.

"Onna," Sesshomaru called. Instantly Ayame began to walk to her lord's side. She only looked at the woman next to him once. Her eyes held so much power and self confedence that Ayame felt ashamed and quickly redirected her attention to her feet. When she reached Sesshomaru's side, Ayame risked a glance through her bangs. Sesshomaru's demon hadn't touched hers and his eyes were on his fellow youkai. "Mother," He said camly, not looking when Ayame gasped. "This is Ayame."

the two women looked at eatch other and the lesser tried not to tremble. Aiko smiled just a bit. "This is the lovly woman all the lords and ladys felt the need to tell me about? She looks quite rugged."

Ayame's eyes narrowed. She bit down hard on the inside of her cheek. **You're no spring dasiy either lady.** she thought sorely.

"Well, why don't you run of and hunt down your lunch dear? I have a few words to share with my son."

Ayame's frown deepend but she looked to Sesshomaru. He nodded and without another word, Ayame vanished. The tree leaves rustled gently as she ran past. Aiko looked at her son. "She seems nice."

Never before in his life had Sesshomaru wanted to punch his mother more than that very second.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 2! Lol, canyou tell which brother I like more? Lol, I think it's kinda obvious. Reviews are always apreciated!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of its original characters

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat with his back leaned against a tree, eyes narrowed as he waited for his mother to speak. He didnt dare look her in the eye. That would only make her feel challenged. Instead he looked off in the direction Ayame had been banished to. His mother had refused to speak her mind in front of 'it'. Ayame had looked to Sesshomaru but he didn't offer anything. The girl left, head held high. It didn't fool Sesshomaru, he could smell the tears falling from her eyes.<p>

He waited for his mother to speak. She took her sweet time of it, torturing her son with her silence. When she finally did speak, Aiko's tone was cold and dismissive. "She's going to ruin everything you have worked for. We have a pure family have no future with that thing!"

"She has a name, Mother."

Aiko continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "I knew your father would set a bad example for you. You will not curse this name with that woman. She is a forest dweller! What does she even know about royal life? Can she even read?" Aiko turned accusing eyes to her son. He said nothing. "She cannot."

The Lady shook her head. "You have fallen my son, but it is not to late."

Sesshomaru looked to his mother. "What exactly does that mean?"

Aiko smiled. "Renounce that thing and come live with me for a few months-"

"No."

"I can help you. Under my roof you will learn the Taisho way again."

"No, Mother."

"It will be like old times," Aiko gazed dreamily to the moon. "You will be my boy, and I will solve all the problems your father's mistakes made."

"I said NO, MOTHER!" Sesshomaru was standing now. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at his mother. She didn't seem at all threatened by her son's outburst. She stared up at him with quiet and judgmental eyes. He could feel her dissapointment.

"You really are falling in love for her." She sighed and turned away. "I may not be able to get rid of her, but I can make life Hell." The Lady turned and began to walk into the shadows. "You have half a years time to get that thing up to my standards. You cannot legally mate with her until the day I give my blessing. If after six months your 'girl'," she spat the word. "does not deliver; I will kill her and erase every blemish she created in your life."There was a gust of wind and Lady Aiko was gone.

* * *

><p>Ayame was half asleep when Sesshomaru found her. He studied her for a moment, looking over her wild appearance. Whatever she'd chosen to hunt that night had fought back. The proof was splashes of blood on her arms and a smears on her cheek from her tears. Her hair was full of sticks and leaves and dirt, and even her posture, one leg dangling over either side of the branch as she propped her back up against the trunk, was anything but lady like.<p>

Sesshomaru tried to find her disgusting. To see the revolting creature he was sure his mother saw. He couldn't do it. Ayame turned her head lazily to the side and gave Sesshomaru a bloody and toothy smile. "Hey," Her voice was thick with the after effects of crying. She cleared her throat. "What happened to your mom?"

He didn't answer. Instead he settled himself down at the base of her tree, silent when Ayame dropped down to sit beside him. "Tomorrow, you will begin classes with Rin after the maids get done with you."

Ayame yawned. "Ahuh, anything you say." She waved her hand dismissively before laying down. Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes. They had _a lot _of work to do.

* * *

><p>A couple days past and Ayame was ready to pull out her hair when the knock came to her door. "Miss Ayame," A voice called. "Your bath is ready."<p>

Ayame growled but rolled out of bed and trudged to the door. "Kiko.." She mumbeld. "I thought you were my friend."

Kiko smiled brightly. Everything about her was bright today. Her bright red hair crackled in the air around it and her white kimono was crips and shining as always. She was Ayame's best friend in this blasted castle...Why was she torturing her?

"C'mon. You know you'd just die if you missed your morning bath!"

Annoyed, Ayame pushed past the house maid and stomped down the hall with Kiko on her heels. The pair made their up to Sesshomaru's room, pausing just outside the doors. Kiko rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Ayame went through this every morning. Why she had to mentally prepare herself was a mystery.

Ayame took slow deep breaths. She wasn't going to let it happen again. She could do this! False confidance swelled Ayame's chest and she slid the door open before she lost her nerve. Sesshomaru's sent waffed into her nose and a shiver shot up her back. _Dammit!_ Ayame walked into the room anyway, carful not to make to much noise.

She glanced to the middle of the left side wall where the bed was located. Sesshomaru was asleep but still alert. He'd heard them just outside the door and decided not to wake up. Ayame snuck to the side of the bed and peered to the demon lord.

His long silver hair had been pulled into a low pony tail that laid across his bare back. He was laying on his stomach, his crossed arms holding his pollow against his face. He peeked one groggy eye open and stared Ayame down. She smiled mockingly. "Yea, I don't want to be up this early either." She walked away. Sesshomaru watched the girl leave his bedside, then rearranged himself and fell back asleep.

Once her friend was settled into the bath, Kiko quickly scampered from the room, leaving Ayame to bathe in peace. She was quick about it and out of the water within twenty minutes. Wrapping a thick white towel around herself, ayame opened the door to the bed room and peered out.

It was still dark, the curtains pulled shut to block out the rising sun. Sesshomaru was still in bed and Ayame could hear his soft but solid snoring. She took one of the candles and went to the desk in the far corner of the room. Onto of the desk was the soft bristled brush she'd used weeks ago to brush Sesshomaru's hair after he washed it.

Ayame perched herself onto of the cushioned stool and loosened her towel. Her aura pulsed gently as her wings began to unfold from her back.

Sesshomaru's eyes drift open and he rolled over to watch Ayame strech her wings. The dark black winds fluttered gently as Ayame began to brush the wet tangles out of her hair, humming quietly to she wouldn't wake the inu youkai. Again, Sesshomaru tried to make her look unappealing in his eyes. his golden orbs slid over the bare skin of her back. There wasn't a single blemish to asist him. He looked at her tail, but the fur was free of dirt and grim and had been brushed smooth. Her posture was nearly perfect as she brushed her hair back and used a leather strap to hold the black locks in a tight ponytail near the crown of her head.

Sesshomaru watched with raised eyebrows as Ayame took a handful of her hair to her nose and sniffed. "Are you happy now Lady Aiko?" She whispered low, so quietly that Sesshomaru wouldn't have heard her if the room wasn't completly silent. "Now the wild has been washed from my skin. Am I good enough for your son now?"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3! I have no sarcastic or mildly funny phrases to put here sooooo...Review please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ayame sat with her back erect as she pretended to listen to her teacher. The old woman wasn't in tuned with this world. Once she started on a rant of the proper way a woman presence herself. Ayame could be dancing naked on the table and the old croon would barely notice. So instead of taking the woman seriously, the young demon mutt imagined what Sesshomaru was doing at the moment.

She imagined him sitting at his desk with his eyes scanning over paperwork. She had his expressions all memorized down to the wrinkle of concentration that rested between his eyebrows as he read over the doings of his land. The imaginary Sesshomaru mindlessly tapped a claw on his desk as he read, completely unaware of the little flying fox that watched him work.

It was mid-day, near lunchtime so Ayame knew that at this point, Sesshomaru's concentration was wavering. Even though he continued to stare at his reports, the demon lord's eyes would unfocused only slightly as his mind wondered off into a place only he knew about.

Ayame sighed gently as she continued to think. Where did Sesshomaru's mind wonder off to? Did he think of her nearly as much as she did him?

When the old woman asked Ayame to recap the teachings of the day's lessons, Ayame could only smile blankly and apologetically. The old woman sighed in defeat. "I cannot help you if you do not make an effort of your own Ayame!"

The girl bowed her dark head. "I'm sorry Miss Satomi." The line was well practiced to sound sincere. It worked and the old teacher pat Ayame's head gently.

"It is alright child. I just must find a way to reach you as a student. I want you to succeed just as much as anyone else in the castle."

Ayame smiled. She had full support of Sesshomaru's loyal followers and servants. Ever since her arrival, Ayame had found nothing but friends among these halls and could feel their hope in her overcoming the widowed Lady's challenge.

Dismissed for lunch, Ayame was forced to walk to down the halls. She wanted to run only to reach Sesshomaru's side faster but her kimono wrapped her legs in a confined cage that forced small quick steps.

When she reached the dining hall, Ayame paused just long enough to collect herself. She took a deep breath, smoothed her hair and tail, then walked calmly into the room. Immediately, Rin ran forward to pour out the story of her day starting where they had part ways after breakfast. Ayame fought not to roll her eyes as the little human followed her to the table where Sesshomaru waited.

The inu-youkai sat with his normal regal posture. He gave Ayame a gentle nod when she bowed to him but otherwise did nothing. He was hungry; Ayame could see it in his eyes. They were shaded darkly, not an angry shade but defiantly crabby. It was the perfect opportunity to bait him.

"You look tired, Sesshomaru. Is it hard work living in the lap of luxury?"

Sesshomaru turned his tired eyes on the girl. She looked ridiculous. Her long hair had been pinned into an impressively sized bun held together with a fancy crescent comb. A mixture of color had been added to her face to accent her colorful kimono. She held her face in a polite smile that he saw all too often passing him in the hallways. She looked like any other woman in his world; the only familiar aspect was a mischievous glint to her tie-dye purple eyes.

"How are your teachings coming onna? Are you making any progress?" Ayame looked away, her tail floating into her lap for her to stroke. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He'd learned all he needed to just in her response. He decided to make a visit to the old woman after lunch.

They ate a light meal of miso soup and roasted meat, the two demons taking a pretend interest to the stories Rin shared with them. At the conclusion of the meal, Sesshomaru dismissed the women to a stroll through the gardens to digest their meals and he made his way to one of the libraries.

The elder woman was there, standing in the center of the room as if she'd known he was coming. She bowed and waited to be addressed before getting right to the point. "I can teach that girl nothing, Mi'Lord."

"What brings you to this conclusion?"

The elder demoness thought for a moment, forming her words carefully. "It is as if she has a mental block to our ways. When I speak, you can see her tune me out. Her mind closes in on itself and I have no clue how to stop it. Once she is gone, it is hard to bring her back. I called to her three different times today just to dismiss her."

Sesshomaru frowned. "I have no issues when informing her of the political things of demon world. Why can you not hold her attention?"

Satomi tapped her chin thoughtfully with her pointer finger. "Young women can have difficulty listening to someone they do not respect. She obviously respects you, but there is no way for you to know the ways of a woman in this world."

Sesshomaru did not take offence to being called ignorant. He hadn't the slightest clue what a female was taught to do in any situation. He just knew what a respectable woman looked like. What was he to do to prepare this girl? Satomi was the most respected woman of his lands…unless.

"Your services will no longer be needed in Ayame's teachings. I have another woman she is sure to understand completely."

Ayame bit her lip to hide the smile that threatened to expose her excitement. When Sesshomaru had appeared in the gardens, Ayame had literally yipped in surprise. She'd been singing Rin a song, simply to keep her quiet. It was the song she'd sang as a little girl, the story of the maiden and her quest to serve people. The look in Sesshomaru's eyes had puzzled her but when he announced their private trip she'd forgotten all about the look and hurried to prepare her travel gear.

Now, dressed in her old ill fitted bottoms and wrap, Ayame walked a couple steps behind Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. The breeze played against her bare middle and through her hair, bringing the smell of wilderness to her nose. She'd missed the rule free wild and reveled in it, completely unaware of Sesshomaru watching her out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 4! I'm on such a role it's not even funny! A special thank you to AnimeCrush24Rae, I had spaced on my story until they favorite this story and reminded me. THANK YOU SO MUCH!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

They were close to their destination now, and Ayame still had no clue of Sesshomaru's intentions. He spoke little, providing Ayame with short responses when she tried to start conversation. They'd been moving quickly in the same direction for only two days, resting at night only at Ayame's request.

She took the night as her own time. When Sesshomaru found a place to settle and wait for the sun, Ayame ran through the trees calling out to the moon like an animal. She rolled through the grass lands and swung through the trees; her loud calling bouncing about the woods. Sesshomaru stood beside a tree, listening to Ayame enjoy her freedom.

He knew time was limited, if his plan were to fall through, he would need as much time as possible to force Ayame to do as she was told. However, how could he deny her the playtime she so clearly enjoyed? She was a creature of instinct instead of strategy. He'd noticed that when kept inside to long, his little pet became antsy and irritable with cabin fever. He shook his head, he'd picked out quite the challenge for himself and he would not back down.

The next morning, Ayame had a sudden epiphany as the pair came to the final leg of their journey. She knew these woods well and the familiarity struck fear into her. What business did Sesshomaru have here? Was he aware of her connection to the old woman he was undeniably headed for? If he was, how long had he known, and what was he going to do to Ayame for it?

They came to the familiar cabin and Sesshomaru stopped the second it came into view. Ayame stepped up enough to see his face, judging the expression. He turned only his eyes to look at her and in a calm voice said. "It has been a year I believe. Were you not instructed to return at this time?"

Ayame gulped, he knew. He remembered everything and she could it in his eyes. What she couldn't see, was if he was angry with her for the tricks she'd pulled on his a year ago? If so, she had no way of telling.

Sesshomaru gestured and Ayame walked forward. Grannie came out of her hut with a bright smile on her face. She extended her arms in welcome and called with love in her voice. "Ayame! Come here my little one!"

Filled with sudden tears Ayame walked into the woman's embrace. The old form was a full head shorter than Ayame and the demon stroked the woman's grey hairs tenderly. "I missed you to Grannie. How are you?"

"I'm much better with you here, dear. When you walked away last year I feared you were gone for decades again." She stepped out of the hug to turn and bow to Sesshomaru. "Thank you for helping her return. I have high hopes for you two."

Sesshomaru, who'd watched the exchange with crossed arms nodded. "I can only assume that you know why we are here."

Grannie nodded. "Your mother's challenge. Do not judge her so harshly young man. You're mother's actions are all out of love for you."

Sesshomaru didn't respond, but the soft spot in his heart for his mother ached secretly. Ayame glanced between the two most important people in her life. "What's going on? Did I miss something?" She asked the frail older woman. "Since when do you two have secrets? Sesshomaru…Why are we here?"

When his golden eyes turned to her, Ayame's heart began to race. They were empty and hard, an expression he took on as a lord. She had a feeling she wouldn't like what he had to say. She was right.

* * *

><p>"It is time to rise Ayame! Come now, these lessons will do you no good if you sleep through them."<p>

Ayame groaned but kicked off her bed sheet. She stumbled outside her eyes still closed. Grannie smiled at her from her seat on the front porch. "Today, you will learn how people see you now."

Ayame looked down at herself. She was dirty from the nights of free roaming and she was sure her unkempt hair was just as dirty. In the manor, this was not acceptable but out in the middle of no where, she saw need to keep herself proper.

It was day four of Grannie's teachings. when Sesshomaru told her that she would be with Grannie for the next four months in order to learn as much as possible before his mother's deadline, Ayame had been devastated. He left her before she had a chance to even think of an argument and right then the lessons began.

With a stretch of her arms, legs, and wings, Ayame began to follow Grannie down a worn dirt path. "So what am I suppose to do?"

"Just be yourself. Walk down the street and be attentive. Notice the way people look at you and judge their thoughts the same you do Sesshomaru's. You need to know what impression you give to other's before you can change it."

Ayame laced her fingers behind her head and followed the old woman with no comment. This lesson would be a piece of cake. By the time the sun had fully raised, Ayame and her teacher had come to a large city. Grannie lead the way, moving from shop to shop to speak with people and catch up. Ayame looked at anything and everything, taking in everything she could on her first trip to a demon village.

The beings were all lesser demons, moving through life much like humans did. They traded goods and information. Living a life of quite freedom. Ayame ran to watch the different traveling entertainers , fascinated with their fast talking and strange stories.

In the middle of a cat demons tale of her travels through a nearby mountain, Ayame remembered she was suppose to be observing how people reacted to her presence. She cast a quick look around and noticed that the people of this village were very careful to stay away from her. They huddled in groups around her, their eyes on what she was doing as they whispered to each other. Ayame frowned. "What? She hissed at a group of women. "You have something to say to me?"

One of the women curled her lip. "Yes, actually. I do. Where do you think you are, girl? You are not at home. What makes you think that your attire is in anyway acceptable?"

Ayame snorted. "I don't need to dress a certain way just to impress you. You don't know who I am or anything about me."

"Oh don't I? You are a wild child. You're either have no mother or the one you have does not love you enough to tell you that you will never have a friend with the way you are." The women around her nodded in agreement. "You are uneducated and simple. You do what you want when you want with out a single regard to the effects you have on others. You are nothing more than a self serving brat."

Ayame was so startled by the woman's accuracy that she could only stare back, mouth agape and eyes wide. The other women began to call out their own judgement. They spoke all at once, many angry voices of brutal opinions that Ayame finally turned and ran from. She stayed quietly by Grannie's side for the rest of the day and when they left the village, she'd reached a conclusion.

"Grannie?" Ayame spoke once they were home. The old woman turned expectantly. "I'm ready to change."

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 5! Up next, Ayame's test. Have no fear faithful readers, the stories only just beginning<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

It was the end of four months. Sesshomaru raced through the woods with anticipation that he had predicted. He had missed the mutt when she was out of his sight for a week. The months that kept them apart had driven the demon wild. He was impatient for time to pass; he wanted the girl back at his side. When the day came for him to leave for the retrieval trip, Sesshomaru dropped everything and raced into his departure.

He came to the cabin in far too much time. In a moment of privacy, he took a deep breath through his nose. He could smell her again. Wild creature, honey, and rain drops; the scent washed over him and calmed the inner demon that had been frantic for so long the headache it brought on was second nature.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes just in time to spot Ayame coming out of the hut. He was down wind with his demon under tight wraps so she didn't know he was there. The stretched happily, a peaceful smile on her lips. Her hair was clean and pulled back in a messy yet suiting style. She immediately picked up a brush from the porch and took down her hair. She sat down with her back against a beam and brushed the night's tangles from her locks.

Sesshomaru had groan accustom to Ayame sitting cross legged like a man. He'd accepted her rough expressions and anything but regal appearance. He hated seeing her force herself to appear regal, a look of concentration would take over and her body was visibly strained to keep posture. Yet now, she sat with her knees tucked comfortable underneath her, she sang with the morning birds as if she hadn't a single worry in the world.

Grannie stepped out then. She handed Ayame a cup of tea and the two began a soft spoken conversation. Sesshomaru came out of the shadows then, walking slowly up to the women. Grannie saw him first and greeted him with a warm hello. Ayame turned her head and smiled so gently that Sesshomaru was sure he was in the presence of a different woman.

"Hello, Mi'Lord." She bowed gently from her seated position. Sesshomaru stopped only a yard or so from the porch and nodded.

"I see you have learned a lot in your time here."

Ayame nodded. "I'm and anxious to meet your mother and gain her approval."

"She learned everything I could teach her with little difficulty," Grannie praised, reaching out a wrinkled hand to pat the girl's knee. "She took every criticism with determination and molded herself into the perfect little lady. Ayame dear, why don't you go out and fetch more water for us? I am sure Lord Sesshomaru has time for a cup of tea before the two of you have to leave."

"Yes Ma'am." Ayame rose gracefully to her feet and disappeared into the hut. She returned with two buckets and head down a narrow path and disappeared into trees. Sesshomaru watched her go then turned back to the old woman who'd taken on a serious look.

"She has worked very hard to become this well trained pet. However, it came at a cost."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Grannie explained. "She's not the same free spirit. Most of what she had to learn required her to lock her instincts inside herself. Reading and writing were no problem but reforming the way she walks and talks left no room for her carefree attitude, but there is just enough space left for her to have self-loathing."

"Self-loathing?" Sesshomaru gazed down the path Ayame had taken. "She seemed completely at ease with life itself. The woman must have been wrong.

"Do not doubt me. She has nightmares of failure. They wake her in the night and it's…" the old woman trailed off as tears built in her eyes. "It's hard for someone who loves her to know she's troubled and have to force her to push on."

Ayame returned then with water. She out some over the fire to boil with tea leave and the rest she took with her after excusing herself to wash up. When Ayame returned dressed in a simple yukata the right way, her tail managing to fit without difficulty.

After a few cups of tea and calm conversation between the women, Ayame said her goodbye's to the old woman with a hug and gentle kiss to the temple. Then they were off.

The trip was quiet and Sesshomaru found himself glancing behind him to make sure Ayame was still following. Every time he turned, Ayame met his gaze and smiled quietly. Her hands stayed tucked in her sleeves and she looked at everything around her with a polite interest instead of her old look of pure excitement and joy. It was eerie; just how much she had changed.

Without Ayame asking to stop for the night, the two made good overnight and arrived mid-day. They were greeted by a few of the female staff who immediately surrounded Ayame and showered her complements and stories of what she had missed.

Ayame smiled quietly and listened to everything with a silent demeanor. Sesshomaru stood by her side, watching as she interacted with her friends. He felt more than he saw. Ayame had missed her friends more than she expressed. She longed to be with them, to hug them and share her stories. Instead she held back with strict restraint.

They head into the castle where Ayame bowed before the inu-youkai. "If it does not offend Mi'Lord, I would like to retire to my room for rest. It was a long journey home."

Sesshomaru dismissed the girl as expected but he did not want to. She thanked him and promised to be on time for lunch.

* * *

><p>Something, he was not sure what, but something pulled Sesshomaru out of the flow of his evening work. He left his study and walked down the halls to Ayame's room. She had turned in early after dinner and Sesshomaru was sure she had fallen asleep hours ago, but he could hear her. She was wide awake and pacing her room anxiously. She was talking to someone and since he heard no response, Sesshomaru felt it was safe to assume that the other half of the conversation was being provided by her inner demon.<p>

"I do not think I can do it. Shes hated me from the start! I have no chance."

There was silence for a moment and then Ayame uttered such a heart felt cry that Sesshomaru thought she'd hurt herself. "What is there to lose? Everything! If I do not impress Lady Aiko, I will embarrass Mi'Lord. He would have every right to remove me completely from his life...Then what will I do?"

Sesshomaru walked away from the door then, he did not want Ayame to feel his anger through the door. He was seething. His mother had done this to her. For the past month Ayame had been hard at work in the castle, preparing for next weeks ball where his mother would assess her. He'd seen her sipping tea with her closest friend Kiko, going over everything she'd learned and anything she could use to make the best impression. She seemed confident in herself then, all a clever disguise.

He paced his study, to angry to do work. When the knock came on his door, he called out with mild hostility. Jaken opened the door shakily. "Mi'Lord, you're mother has arrived early. She wishes to see you as soon as possible."

Sesshomaru's eyes went to his study window. It was morning and he'd paced through night fueled by anger that was only growing. She had brought it upon herself to show before scheduled with no word of warning. She was disrespecting him as a Lord and he vowed not to take much more of his mother's political bullying.

When he approached her in the entrance hall, Lady Aiko smiled knowingly. "You look angry my son. Has that woman insulted you as I knew she would?"

Something came over him and Sesshomaru moved to tower over his mother, He looked down on her, making sure not to break eye contact. "No Mother," He began in a calm yet empowered tone. "It is you who has insulted me. You are no longer the one in charge, I am not a child to be molded. Yet you make decisions that you have no power to make." She opened her mouth to retaliate but Sesshomaru raised a hand to cut her off."I know the laws of our people and we are prepared for your tests. However, know that my word is law and you will not torment Ayame."

Lady Aiko glared up at her son. His aura surrounded her, full of the youkai pride she and his father had passed down to him. He was asserting his dominance as alpha male and by nature, she had no choice but to accept his orders. She lift her chin, barring her throat in submission and Sesshomaru held her gave for only a few more moments before turning away. "I shall see you again at breakfast, Mother. Jaken will show you to your room."

* * *

><p>HAHA! Take THAT Aiko! End of Chapter 6. I hope to see you in chapter 7<p> 


End file.
